7 ans plus tard
by We're inevitable
Summary: Que se passe t'il dans la vie de nos Gossip guys sept ans plus tard...
1. Sept ans plus tard

**Chuck** : Blair, je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aimerais toujours.

***7 ANS PLUS TARD***

Il etait 17h30 et Blair était encore dans son bureau. Elle avait du travaillé tard et n'avait pas pu aller chercher Chuck. Elle s'en voulait énormement mais n'avait pas pu se libéré malgré toute sa bonne volonté. A croire que ce magazine ne pouvait pas marché sans elle ! Il etait 17h45 quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Chuck etait enfin arrivé. Blair soupira de plaisir et un immense sourire illumina son beau visage. Malgré les 7 années qui avaient passés, Blair n'avait pas pris une ride. Bien sur ses traits avaient pris en maturité mais ca n'avait qu'ajouté a sa beauté. Elle etait simplement rayonnante, meme si parfois, un eclair de tristesse teintait ses beaux yeux marrons. Chuck entra enfin dans le vaste bureau, devancé par Mary, l'assistante personelle de Blair qui etait allé le cherché.

**Mary** : Monsieur Charles est arrivé Madame.

**Blair** : Merci beaucoup Mary, vous pouvez rentré chez vous. Bonjour mon chéri ! Comment était ta journée ?

_Chuck vint l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue, ce qui ne fit qu'illuminé d'avantage le sourire de Blair._

**Chuck** : Trés bien ! Et toi ?

**Blair** : Trés bien mais tu m'a vraiment manqué mon amour !

**Chuck** : Toi aussi tu m'a manqué ! Est ce qu'on rentre a la maison ?

**Blair** : J'ai encore une course a faire. C'est une occasion speciale pour moi, tu sais quel jour nous sommes ?

**Chuck** : Bien sur, comment pourrais je oublier cette histoire ?

***FLASHBACK, 7 ANS PLUS TOT***

Il etait 9h du matin quand Blair réussit enfin a secher ses larmes. En fin de compte, elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle n'en avait meme plus la force. Chuck l'avait quitté au beau milieu de la nuit en lui laissant seulement une note « Je suis désolé Blair, tu mérite mieux que moi. Ne viens pas me chercher » Pourquoi lui faisait-il ca ? Qu'avait elle fait de mal ? Lui qui avait tant attendu pour ces 3 mots et ces 8 lettre, le jour ou elle lui avait enfin avoué ses sentiments, il etait parti... Avait il si peur d'être aimé ? Elle s'extirpa tant bien que mal du lit. Aprés tout, sa mere venait de se marié et pour une fois, elle voulait faire passé le bonheur de sa mere avant le sien. Elle mit un peu de blush sur ses joues et du noir aux yeux pour caché les traces de ses pleurs. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et descendit dans la salon. D'en haut des escaliers, elle entendait sa mere et Cyrus parler et echanger de long rires joyeux. Ces rires lui réchauffairent le coeur pendant un instant. C'etait donc possible d'etre heureux ? Dorotha se tenait au bas de l'escalier, un enorme sourire aux oreilles. Apparement, le bonheur etait dans l'air ce matin. Dorotha regardait Blair avec insistance puis détourna le regard vers le fond de la piece. Blair suivit son regard. Quelqu'un se tenait debout dans l'entrée, accoudé au mur. Meme de dos elle le reconnu instentanemment, Chuck etait revenu. Elle avait envie de courir vers lui et de l'embrasser mais Blair Warldorf ne fait pas ca. Elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air désespérée. Mais elle ne put retenir le sourire qui éclairait enfin son visage. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit tout a coup. Mais qu'est ce qui avait fait changé Chuck d'avis ? Dans un sens, elle s'en foutait. Il etait revenu et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il etait la à présent. En entendant ses pas, Chuck se retournit. Il ne souriait pas mais ses yeux exprimaient bien plus qu'un sourire. Ce regard triste et perdut qu'il avait eu pendant des semaines avait apparement disparu. Il s'avancea doucement vers Blair, une rose a la main. Il lui pris la main, la posit contre son coeur. Blair pouvait sentir chaques pulsations sous ses doigts. Ils restirent ainsi pendant de longues secondes, leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. L'instant avait quelque chose de magique ; Elle le sentait et Chuck aussi. Aucun d'eux ne dit mot. Aprés quelques minutes, Chuck rompit le silence, appuyant avec plus encore d'insistance la main de Blair contre son coeur :

- C'est grace a toi qu'il bat. Tu es ma vie Blair.

Chuck lui tendit finalement la rose, embrassa tendrement Blair. Une larme coulait sur le visage de Blair. Une larme de bonheur a n'en pas douter.

***FIN DU FLASHBACK***

**Blair** : Je dois aller cherché mes roses et aprés nous rentrerons.

**Chuck : **D'accord... J'aurais tant aimé qu'il soit avec nous aujourd'hui...

**Blair : **Moi aussi mon amour... Tu sais a quel point je t'aime.

**Chuck** : Je t'aime aussi, Maman.


	2. Chapter 1

Blair prit l'enfant par la main et ne put retenit une larme. Cet enfant etait tout ce qui lui restait à present, maintenant que Chuck etait partit, plus loin qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginé... Chuck Junior etait à sa facon une partie du passé ; mais Chuck en conviendrais, une partie améliorée. Blair avait élevé cet enfant du mieu qu'elle l'avait pu seule, il ne lui manquait rien, il devait etre l'un des enfants les plus aimés de l'Upper East Side ! En meme temps, ce n'etait pas si difficile, cet endant était la perfection incarnée... Blair avait aprris des erreurs de sa mere, elle ne les répeterait pas. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsque l'enfant apercue la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Il tournat ses grands yeux marrons vers sa mere, ce qui ne fit qu'enfler les larmes de la mere. C'est comme si elle etait revenue sept ans plus tot et se tenait en face de l'homme qu'elle aimait alors...

**Chuck** : Maman, pourquoi tu es triste ? Je croyais que ce jour te rapelait une bonne histoire !

**Blair** : Bien sur mon ange, mais parfois, les histoires sont tellement parfaites que tu es triste de ne plus pouvoir les revivres.

**Chuck** : Ah oui, c'est comme quand Sarah est partie pour toujours.

**Blair** : Umh, qui est Sarah ?

**Chuck** : C'etait mon amoureuse et elle est partie dans un autre pays a jamais !

**Blair** : Sarah ? Tu veux dire Sarah Archibald ?

**Chuck** : Oui oui c'est elle.

**Blair** : Oh cheri, tu n'a rien perdu crois moi. Il vaut mieu se tenir éloigné de toute romance avec un Archibald !

Blair se surpris a rire. En effet, Nate l'avait pas mal fait souffrir dans le temps mais tout ca l'avait mené vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et Nate etait a present un ami. Puis comme on dit, mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleuré n'est ce pas ? Blair et Chuck arpentaient les rues de Mannathan, la maison etait toute proche et le fleuriste etait sur le chemin. Le garcon s'accrochait avec toute la force d'un petit enfant de sept ans a la main de sa mere. C'est vrai qu'a cet age la, les foules de Manathan etaient impressionantes ! Elle se souvint de l'epoque ou les gens s'écartaient devant elle, elle la grande Queen B. S'écartaient ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait a l'époque. Qu'elle naive elle faisait ! Tout ca lui semblait si loin, Gossip Girl, l'uniforme, les déjeuners sur les escaliers entourée de sa « cour »... C'etait le temps de l'innocence ! Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerais pas pour retourné a cette epoque ou rien n'avait d'importance a part choisir des chaussures assorties a ses serres têtes... Elle etait deja devant chez le fleuriste. En y entrant, l'odeur des fleurs l'envahit et Chuck avait l'air émerveillé par toutes ces couleurs. Il est vrai que les rues de Manatthan ne sont pas specialement réputées pour leurs couleurs. Blair se dirigeat vers la vendeuse et lui commandat deux douzaine de roses. Revoir ses fleurs lui rappelaient tellement de souvenirs... Des souvenirs heureux certes mais qui apportaient avec eux tellement de tristesse... Blair se souvint de la derniere fois ou elle vu Chuck, il lui avait acheté ce jour la encore, un bouquet de roses rouges. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsqu'un homme la bousculat.

**Blair** : Vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ?

_De temps a autres, les vieilles habitudes de Queen B. reprenaient le dessus. _

**L'homme **: Oh excusez moi je ne vous avez pas vue... Blair ?

**Blair** : Oui c'est moi ! Et vous etes ? Oh mon Dieu ! Humphrey !

En sept ans, elle n'avait jamais revu Dan Humphrey. Elle etait partie a Yale et lui etait allé dans une toute autre fac. En ce jour si special a ses yeux, la vie venait de lui faire un clin d'oeil du passé. Ou plutot elle venait de lui donner une bonne claque dans la figure... Comme si les souvenirs n'étaient pas assez, on venait de lui apporté une preuve vivante de ce passé révolut...


End file.
